Connor Lacey's Adventures of Aladdin
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Aladdin is the 3rd YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Back in Ireland, the first day of Autumn has arrived; to Connor Lacey it's another fun-filled season to be with his very best friend, Ben Tennyson. However, he is nowhere to be found, which causes Connor to worry what happened to him. After finding a sticky note revealing that Ben Tennyson has been kidnapped, Connor's mother Mai Lacey scares Connor Lacey and his friends when he reveals that Ben Tennyson has been taken to Agrabah by Jafar. Connor and his friends decided to head to Agrabah to save their friend. They arrive at Agrabah and meet Aladdin and his monkey, Abu and decide to wait on their journey to hang out with Aladdin and Abu. In the meantime, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets Connor and his friends and street urchin Aladdin and his monkey, Abu who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him and Connor and his friends captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and our heroes are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin and Connor and his friends from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin and our heroes enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin and our heroes fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he has been a prisoner to his lamp for so long. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin becomes a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Back at the palace, Jafar makes plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali." Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin and Connor and his friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and our heroes and throw them into the ocean. Aladdin summons Genie, who rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin and our heroes return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, also regonizes Connor and his friends, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin to a far-off place. With Aladdin taken care of and the world bowing to his knees, Jafar prepares for phase two of his master plan. Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. In the midst of the battle, Jafar transforms into a giant cobra, much to the horror of Connor and friends. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth," only for Aladdin to remind him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, draggin Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin finally wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Connor and his friends went back to the Ireland. Genie leaves to explore the world with them while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia * Ben Tennyson, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Queen Bansheera, Trakeena, Astronema and Prince Olympius * will work for Jafar. Transcript * Connor Lacey's Adventures of Aladdin/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Films dedicated to Douglas Seale